Sprayers and spray wands are configured for various purposes including washing objects with water expelled at high velocity. Such apparatus are commonly referred to as “pressure washers.” Pressure washers may be used to wash autos, homes and other objects or structures. Such spraying operations are frequently accompanied by the need to mechanically engage the surface being sprayed with a surface-engaging implement such as a sponge or brush in order to scrub the surface. Most often, surface scrubbing requires that a user set aside the spray wand in order to grasp and manipulate the surface-engaging implement.
In recognition of the inconvenience and time-consuming nature of using alternative implements to rinse and scrub surfaces, limited attempts have been made to provide implements that can serve either function. One such implement is a brush that is attachable to a hose or wand with a trigger and has water-ejecting apertures in the same platform or body from which the bristles extend. When the brush is being use for scrubbing, the water flow to the brush can be interrupted. When rinsing is desired, the water flow can be activated and water emits from between the bristles. While perhaps an improvement over older methods of switching between implements to scrub and rinse, such apparatus are limited in their utility because they do not yield the high velocity water-ejection facilitated by a pressure washer nozzle.
Accordingly, a need exists for a sprayer the effectively facilitates convenient scrubbing and high-pressure rinsing of surfaces to be cleaned.